


Край леса

by Yavoria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Лес был густым и сумрачным, и еще ни один из ныне живущих не доходил до его края.





	Край леса

**Author's Note:**

> Первый текст по KnB. Огромнейшее спасибо Эльчу, Шу и Тайчо, без которых бы не <3

Лес был тихим, почти недвижимым, и ему не было конца. Тецуя шел, касаясь пальцами гладких бамбуковых стволов и редких листьев, вглядывался в царящий вокруг легкий сумрак и пытался вспомнить, когда он последний раз видел солнце, ослепляющее и яркое.

  
Когда-то они совершали такие вылазки не иначе как отрядом — сначала искали край Леса, затем, разочаровавшись, людей, с которыми можно было бы объединиться, а потом уже искали только битвы с отрядами других Домов.

  
Чем сильнее становился Дом, к которому Тецуя принадлежал и которому всегда был верен, тем более далекими становились люди, бывшие когда-то друзьями.  
Любимым делом Дайки стало лежать на спине и смотреть в кроны деревьев и скрывающееся за ними, по легенде, небо, Шинтаро проводил время за чисткой и так находящегося в безупречном состоянии оружия и выполнением одному ему известных ритуалов, а Ацуши всегда можно было найти у чайного столика или спящим.  
На Императора, некогда собравшего всех их вместе, Тецуя и вовсе старался не поднимать глаз. Дом разрастался и становился все более могущественным, а Император — все более замкнутым, холодным и резким, и иногда Тецуе казалось, что время, когда тот искренне смеялся и разрешал называть себя просто по имени — Сейджуро, — ему просто приснилось.

  
Хоть немного близким для Тецуи оставался Рёта, улыбчивый и легкий на подъем мечник их отряда, но вокруг него всегда были люди, он постоянно был улыбчив и весел, и нагружать его своими переживаниями Тецуя не хотел. Когда чувство отчужденности становилось невыносимым, он шел в лес подумать и успокоиться, и заходил с каждым разом все дальше.

  
В этот раз он успел сделать уже не одну сотню шагов, когда услышал, что ему навстречу кто-то идет. Боец не скрывался — шаги были тяжелыми и уверенными, а деревья вокруг него шумели, словно их постоянно что-то задевало.

  
Тецуя остановился, слегка качнул руками — и ладони ощутили привычную прохладу стали. Два небольших остро заточённых лезвия давно уже стали продолжением его самого — они двигались так же незаметно, как и их хозяин, и вытаскивали его из самых сложных битв, почти нежно касаясь соперника и не оставляя тому шансов.  
Это странное оружие, похожее на крошечные кинжалы без рукоятей, выбрал для него Сейджуро, и, как всегда, не ошибся.  
  
— Кто ты? — спросил Тецуя, едва человек появился перед ним. Это был чужак: его одежда не походила на одежду ни одного из известных Тецуе Домов и на нем не было никакой символики, а еще на кончиках его волос как будто танцевало пламя, и Куроко был уверен, что если бы он видел такое хотя бы однажды, он бы запомнил.

— Я ищу место, где кончается лес, — первый вопрос чужак проигнорировал. — Пропустишь?

— Лес не кончается, — спокойно ответил Тецуя, хотя насмешливые интонации собеседника напрягали. Он не врал, края у Леса, кажется, действительно не было: они искали много лет, прежде чем смирились, и даже самому Тецуе пришлось принять тот факт, что лес — это все, что есть. — Нет такого места. И я не пропущу тебя — скоро начинается территория Дома Императора.

— Мне нет дела до императора и его дома, но если ты хочешь подраться... — ухмыльнулся чужак и потянул с пояса катану, — Давай, покажи мне, что ты можешь.  
Он не воспринимал Тецую всерьез, видимо, из-за отсутствия грозного вида и какого-то внушительного оружия. Многие бойцы не воспринимали, на самом деле, и для некоторых это пренебрежение становилось роковым.  
  


Тецуя помедлил еще мгновение, разглядывая противника, а затем двинулся вперед. Он совершал резкие короткие выпады с разных точек и под разным углом, отходя и приближаясь снова, не пользуясь, впрочем, «невидимостью», бывшей его главным козырем.

  
Чужак отбивал удары, почти не двигаясь с места. Пару раз ему пришлось тяжелее, когда Тецуя резко менял траекторию или скорость, но все же он был хорош, много лучше большинства бывших соперников Фантома.

А затем противник пошел в атаку, и тяжело пришлось уже ему самому — лезвие рассекало воздух с бешеной скоростью, и не ожидавший этого Тецуя едва успевал уворачиваться, впечатываясь спиной и плечами то в одно дерево, то в другое и повалившись в итоге на землю.

Чужак тут же остановился, нахмурился и раздраженно бросил, убирая меч в ножны:

— И это всё? Ты нарывался на бой, и вот всё, что ты можешь показать?! — Тецуя спокойно поднялся под эту тираду с земли и отряхнул одежду. — Я не знаю, в каком доме принято отпускать детей, да еще таких слабых, в лес одних, но иди-ка ты назад.

А вот это уже было слишком. Тецуя встал напротив и снова встряхнул руками, зажал лезвия между пальцами и остановился, ожидая нападения.

— Иди, — повторил чужак, не двигаясь с места. — Я сказал, такой слабый соперник мне не подходит.

— Я проверял, подходишь ли мне ты.

И лес вокруг завертелся неистовым зеленым вихрем.   
  


Тецуя не помнил, когда последний раз бой доставлял ему такое удовольствие. Когда он мог двигаться с такой скоростью, использовать все свои приемы, нападать, защищаться, чувствовать кого-то настолько близко к себе.

  
Он не видел земли и неба, не видел мелькающего среди листвы лезвия меча, только чувствовал движение воздуха и уходил от ударов в последний момент. Послушные его рукам стальные перья тоже не замирали ни на секунду — они порхали вокруг противника беззвучно и немыслимо быстро, но тот был еще быстрее. Весь урон, который Тецуя сумел ему нанести — это несколько неглубоких ран на плечах и укол куда-то в бедро; его самого катана и вовсе коснулась лишь однажды, четко, как по намеченному срезав цветную кайму с верхней накидки.  
  
Остановились они так же внезапно, как начали движение. Тецуя стоял за спиной чужака и держал одно из своих лезвий в миллиметре от лихорадочно бьющейся жилки на шее — из-за разницы в росте он не видел этого, но ему давно уже не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, что лезвие нашло цель.

  
Еще одна вещь, которой он не видел, но чувствовал — это лезвие катаны, прижимающееся к его спине аккурат наискосок, от левого плеча к правому боку. Тецуя знал, что нанести удар из такого положения практически невозможно, но почему-то был уверен, что у чужака получится.  
  
— Это было неплохо, — сказал тот, снова усмехаясь, и по его виску скатилась капля пота, которую Тецуя проводил внимательным взглядом.  
Все его тело было напряжено, а воздух входил в легкие с тихим свистом, но руки ни у него, ни у его соперника не дрожали.

— Стоит того, чтобы попросить пощады? — бессмысленный вопрос, этот не сдастся, и Тецуя не сдастся тоже. У них всего один вариант, разбитый на два мимолетных движения, к чему тянуть...

— Стоит того, чтобы повторить еще раз, — лезвие медленно прошлось вдоль его спины, как будто гладя, и от этого Тецую пробрала дрожь. Он ответил тем же, прижав кинжал плашмя к шее соперника. На секунду замер... а затем чужак уже стоял среди деревьев один, не оглядываясь, словно зная, что совсем скоро они увидятся снова.  
  


Когда Тецуя, вернувшись, встретился с Императором, он впервые утаил от него нечто значимое, не сказав о бойце, с которым ему случилось сразиться.  
  


Когда Тецуя в следующий раз встретил чужака с огнем на кончиках волос, вместо лезвия он протянул ему открытую руку и никогда больше не возвращался в Дом, решив, что вместе с новым знакомым они непременно отыщут край Леса.


End file.
